


Someone to hold

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, like the lightest of the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: Rey has had a bad day and sometimes it’s easiest to pick a fight with Ben because she knows that it’s safe. It doesn’t take long for Rey to realize though that all she really wants is to be in his arms.Or, Rey picks a fight with Ben, but decides an orgasm is more worthy of her time.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Someone to hold

**Author's Note:**

> All of my love and thanks to andyouweremine, storiesbyladichi, and ofsinnersandsaints for betaing this and cheering me on and preemptively acting all of my I can't do this spirals. You guys are amazing.

“You have no idea what the fuck you are talking about,” Ben said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Rey from where he was laying on the couch.

He just said it and that alone made Rey’s blood boil more than the underlying argument. Rey could barely control how angry she was and it came across every time she opened her mouth to say something back to Ben. Her voice too loud and too harsh, her arms aggressively waving or pushing toward him to accentuate her point. 

And Ben was just… there. He was passively engaging in the argument without any of the passion or risk and it wasn’t fair. He had paused whatever video game he had been playing when Rey came into the living room and he realized that she wasn’t going to stop fighting with him just because his attention was focused more on the game.

If anything Rey would bet that Ben at some point picked up on that the longer he tried to focus on the game and not on her, the more dramatic and over the top she was going to be. 

So, he paused the game, setting the controller down on his lap and crossed his hands low across his stomach. Ben being shirtless had been another unfair advantage to him for their fight.

It was really, really hard for Rey to focus when he was shirtless.

But she was frustrated-rightfully so, she kept reminding herself- and Ben was going to listen to her and, eventually, he was going to agree with her.

Because she absolutely knew what the fuck she was talking about. 

“What did you just say?” Rey huffed, one hand resting on her hip. 

Ben didn’t say anything at first, the only sound that could be heard was the low hum and steady beat of the game’s pause music. He’d been playing some horror game, and the music was clearly meant to set the tone to get the player into a mindset to be attacked by a ghoulish monster without notice. 

The music was fitting. The dark tones and heavy beats added to the atmosphere and played exactly into Rey’s thoughts that Ben was a monster. One that needed to be defeated. She was going to win this argument because she was right. He was wrong.

It was that simple. 

“You heard me,” Ben finally responded, rolling his eyes. “You know how much it irritates me when you do that. When you pretend you didn’t hear me or couldn’t understand what I said or what I meant, and you make me repeat myself as if I’m going to change my mind. Which I never have and I never will. Nevertheless, I repeat, you have no idea what the fuck you are talking about.”

The expression ‘seeing red’ had always made Rey laugh because it never quite clicked for her. Rey didn’t see colors when she was angry, she saw an opponent and figured out the quickest, most brutal path to get her opponent to surrender and admit defeat. But Ben avoided all of her curves and traps and Rey now understood the saying.

Because looking at her half naked boyfriend sprawled out across the couch with an Xbox controller in his lap and cheesy horror music playing in the background while he remained unaffected no matter what she said or threw at him… Rey was seeing red.

“Never?” Rey scoffed, shaking her head. “That’s an awful long time for you to be so sure of yourself.”

“Yeah. Well, it’s also an awful long time for you to keep demonstrating your impressive ability to jump to conclusions with no evidence or demonstrated facts.”

Shoving her hands in her pocket, Rey took a step back. 

“Whatever, Ben. Just… forget it. Forget everything.” Rey turned around, taking a few steps toward the stairs. “I’m going for a run.”

“Of course,” Ben muttered under his breath. The music of the game changed when Ben unpaused it. “Go see if you can outrun your problems and your ghosts. Be my guest.”

Rey froze at the bottom step when she heard him. Taking a deep breath, Rey counted backward from 10 before continuing down the stairs. She knew that anything she had to say to Ben was only going to prolong their fight and that nothing either one of them said in their current headspace was going to solve their problems.

She took the rest of the steps two at a time.

By the time Rey walked into their bedroom the only thing that she could hear was the rain splattering against the window. The sky had been darkening when she got to the house, but she had not been expecting the storm raging outside. 

Turning the light on, Rey looked around the room for a sweatshirt to throw on. While she hadn’t expected the storm, Rey had noticed that it was unusually cold when she got home. Something that she doubted that the rain would help with.

Rey grabbed the first black sweatshirt that she found, quickly pulling it off of the hanger and tugging it over her head. 

It smelled like Ben. 

Rey pulled the front of the sweatshirt over her nose to take a deep breath. She inhaled, enjoying the way Ben’s scent washed over her. She could feel the tension ease out of her shoulders on her second breath.

And this was stupid.

She didn’t even remember what she and Ben were fighting over. It had been something stupid that had just spiraled out of control because she was stubborn and he was stubborn and sometimes their fights went that way.

But if she were being honest with herself, all she wanted was to be with him. 

Rey sighed, pulling the sweatshirt back over her head and kicking off her shoes. She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes as she listened to the rain splatter against the window. She walked back through their home and down the stairs. 

Ben didn’t look away from his game when she walked into the living room and over to him. She placed her hand over his wrist, moving it off of the game controller. Rey moved carefully as she sat on top of Ben, ignoring the curious look he was giving her. She placed her knees on the side of his hips, before resting her chest against his and placing her head in the crook of his neck.

She took a deep breath, smiling against his skin before pressing her lips against him. 

“What are you doing, babe?” Ben asked, his voice soft as he ran his hand down her spine.

“I want to be happy,” Rey muttered against him. “And you make me happy.”

Ben adjusted himself to grab the controller he had placed on the ground to turn off the console.

There was only silence and them. Rey sighed, breathing deeply Ben’s scent and attempting to press her face deeper into his neck.

“I’m not ready to actually apologize,” she said. “But I’m probably sorry.”

Ben laughed, his chest vibrating underneath Rey’s. 

“I love you,” Ben said quietly, his lips pressing softly against her hair. “So much.”

“However,” he continued, placing another kiss on her hair line. “We probably should talk about it. I don’t,” he paused, sighing. Even without looking at him, Rey could clearly see the crease that was forming across his forehead in her mind. “I hate when we fight.”

“I know,” Rey agreed, nodding her head against his chest as best she could. “Work was… it was just really bad. And I can’t, I can’t get mad like that and keep my job.”

Rey paused, hating the way she could feel her face heat up with a blush. Logically she knew she had no real reason to be embarrassed in front of Ben. She had seen his own anger more times than she could count. They had been together for years. Ben had seen every single emotion out of her and he loved her all the same.

It was still embarrassing to admit she had come home and picked a fight with him because she knew she could. It was safe to fight with Ben and she knew it.

Not that it was an excuse.

“And so I picked a fight with you,” Rey shrugged, or at least she shrugged the best she could while wrapped up in Ben’s arms. “This is going to sound bad, so promise you’ll try not to take it in a bad way?”

Ben was silent, his fingers tapping down her back.

“Ben?” Rey asked.

“Seems unfair to make me promise not to take something bad when you start the sentence with 'this is going to sound bad,’” Ben pointed out. “But sure, I promise.”

“I know I can fight with you,” Rey admitted, moving around until her chin rested against Ben’s chest so she could look up at him. “I can fight with you and be terrible and you… you’re still going to love me. One fight, one bad night… that’s nothing. You’ll still be here in the morning.”

Ben tilted his head to the side, before the corners of his eyes crinkled and he laughed. 

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” he said, brushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. “But you aren’t wrong. A million fights and bad nights, Rey, it doesn’t matter. I’ll always be here in the morning.”

“I know,” Rey smiled at him. “That doesn’t mean I should pick fights with you just because you’ll put up with it.”

“No it doesn’t,” Ben said, running his hand along the band of her sweatpants. “But I understand. I do it too.”

“We can do better,” Rey closed her eyes when Ben’s hand cupped her ass, forgetting for a moment what she was going to say. “We shouldn’t pick fights with each other just because we can.”

“I agree,” Ben kissed her temple, then her cheek, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “We’ll do better.”

Rey adjusted herself, placing her weight on her knees so that she could sit up. One of Ben’s hands went up to her waist, the other on her thigh, steadying her as she leaned forward.

“We need a bigger couch,” Rey complained, pressing a hand against Ben’s chest. “Trying to make out with my boyfriend shouldn’t be an Olympic event of balance.”

“We have a bigger bed,” Ben pointed out, smiling when Rey kissed his collarbone. She moved her head slightly, placing an open mouthed kiss at the base of his throat before sucking the skin between her teeth. He groaned, his breath hot as it ghosted across the top of her hair. “We could be in that bigger bed.”

Rey shook her head, tracing the side of his throat, up to the shell of his ear, with her tongue. “I don’t want to go to bed,” Rey whispered against his skin. 

Rey sat up, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor beside the couch. She grabbed Ben’s hands and placed them on her hips before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. 

“Besides,” Rey started, taking her bra off and setting it down next to her shirt. “I think makeup sex should take place where the fight occurred.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Oh really?” He asked, bringing one hand up from her waist to cup her breast. “I’ll have to remember that next time we fight about what to have for dinner in the grocery store.”

“Well, maybe the rule only applies in our…Ben, ah,” Rey moaned as Ben brushed his thumb across her nipple. Without thought, Rey rolled her hips against his, seeking some sort of relief from the pressure that was already building inside of her.

“In our, what?” Ben teased, a smirk on his face as he leaned up to kiss her. 

Rey deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his silky hair. Ben continued to twist and pull on her nipple with his fingers, successfully distracting her from responding to whatever he had asked.

Rey ran her hand down his chest, twirling her fingers teasingly over his nipple before continuing down to the waistband of his pants. She pressed her palm against his hardened length, enjoying the way he immediately bucked his hips up into her hand seeking more friction.

Pulling away, Rey grinned down at him. Her heart swelled with comfort and love at the knowing, crooked grin that slowly spread over Ben’s face.

Rey stood up, beginning to push down her pants. “Off,” Rey ordered, pointing at Ben’s own pants.

Ben snorted. “And they say romance is dead,” he teased, but lifted his hips off from the couch to get his pants off.

“This not romantic enough for you, baby?” Rey asked, kicking away her pants before dropping to her knees beside the couch. Leaning slightly on her elbows, Rey licked a stripe from the bottom of his cock to the tip, swirling her tongue along the edge to catch the drops of precome that had gathered there.

Ben moaned, and Rey felt her insides clench at the sound. How vocal Ben was in bed was one of the first things Rey loved about him. He had always been unashamed in letting her know exactly how much he enjoyed what she was doing. 

“We could go upstairs and you could be riding my face instead.”

Shaking her head, Rey opened her lips and took Ben in her mouth, bobbing her head as she hollowed her cheeks.

“Or this,” Ben groaned, slightly thrusting his hips, “this works too.”

Rey hummed around him, enjoying the way Ben was slowly losing control underneath her.

Ben threaded his fingers in Rey’s hair, his nails scraping against her scalp for a few minutes before he tugged on her hair, pulling her off of him.

Rey voiced her displeasure. “I’m not done,” she muttered, trying to take him back in her mouth.

“If you don’t stop, I am done,” Ben admitted. “And I have better ideas of where I want to finish.”

“Oh do you?” Rey asked, laughing as Ben sat up on the couch. Rey pushed back on her knees to give him room before standing up. “Want to share?”

“I’ve always been better at showing than telling,” Ben said, placing one hand on Rey’s hip, his other hand dipping between her legs, running a finger through the wetness collecting on her thighs. “So wet for me.”

“Always,” Rey whispered, wrapping her fingers around his erection as she adjusted herself until she was above him, lining himself up at her entrance. “I want you.”

“You have me,” Ben promised as Rey lowered herself, taking him slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside of her. 

Rey moaned as Ben lightly rocked into her, his hands on her waist gently lifting and lowering her. Years, they had been together for years, and Rey wasn’t sure she was ever going to get used to the way he filled her, the way he stretched her just right. 

Rey grabbed his hands, intertwining her fingers in his as she pushed his hands back against the couch as she took control, lifting her hips at a pace that was slowly building up heat inside of her.

“You feel so good,” Rey groaned, placing a soft kiss at the corner of Ben’s mouth, “The way you feel inside me Ben, I can’t explain how good you feel.”

Ben leaned forward, placing a sloppy kiss against her neck, before biting down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Tipping her head back, Rey picked up her pace. She knew she was close, pleasure rolling through her body. 

“Think you can come like this?” Ben asked, his voice deep, every syllable sounding like it was being pulled from deep inside of him. “Without my finger on your clit? I want to feel you come on my cock, the way you tighten around me, and, God, Rey, the sounds you make.”

Rey whined, hating for a second how needy she sounded. She let go of one of Ben’s hands, “Make me come then.”

Ben’s fingers quickly worked their way down to her clit, placing just enough pressure with his circular motions to bring Rey to the brink of her orgasm.

“That’s it,” Ben said, the movements against her clit quickening as he worked her through her orgasm, “Come for me.”

“Fuck,” Rey sighed, pressing her face against Ben’s neck as she fell completely over the edge.

Rey stilled, letting Ben take over as he continued thrusting into her chasing after his own orgasm. He came in her quietly, her name a breathy promise on lips. 

Rey smiled widely, leaving quick kisses on his lips, cheeks, and forehead.

“That’s one way to makeup,” Ben laughed as Rey moved off of him. 

“The only way,” Rey said, pressing her forehead against his. “I accept no substitutes.”

“Forever?” Ben questioned, wrapping his arms around her. “That’s a long time.”

“I’m up for it,” Rey promised, blushing at the intensity she found in Ben’s eyes as he looked at her. “If you are?”

“I am,” Ben said quickly. “Forever." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ohemgeeitscoley) and [Tumblr](https://ohemgeeitscoley.tumblr.com/).


End file.
